Bleu et Jaune
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Yoko connaissait Vynkha depuis des années et pourtant elle ne l’avait jamais vraiment observé...


Fandom : Yoko Tsuno

Pairing : Vic/Margaret, Pol/Mieke, Yoko/Vynkha et Khany/Wangha

* * *

**Bleu et jaune**

Yoko connaissait Vynkha depuis des années et pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé. Vynkha était le soutien sur lequel comptaient Khany et elle-même face aux anciens de Vinéa, le pilote qui les tirait des situations inextricables où elles s'étaient fourrées en apparaissant pile au bon moment….comme une sorte de Vic, mais bleu.

Quelque part, à l'arrière de son esprit, restait l'idée qu'un jour lointain, les enfants de Khany et Vynkha parcourraient l'espace, en quête d'aventures, en compagnie des enfants que Vic et elles auraient eu, cherchant à bâtir un univers plus juste, comme leurs parents avant eux.

Et puis un jour, Vic annonça qu'ils avaient reçu un message de Margaret dont les cousins australiens étaient sous la coupe d'un ancien trafiquant d'armes russe qui cherchait à s'acheter une respectabilité en dépensant son achat mal acquis pour se constituer un vaste domaine et refaire sa vie en tant qu'éleveur. Pour cela, il n'hésitait pas à utiliser des méthodes dignes de son ancienne profession pour extorquer à bas prix les terrains à leurs propriétaires. Yoko, Pol et Mieke étaient occupés à démanteler une fuite de renseignements secrets d'Interpol, qu'un musicien du philharmonique de Vienne transportait de pays en pays dans la caisse de son violoncelle **(0)**.

Vic se rendit donc seul en Océanie pour aider la jeune femme. Il prolongea son séjour là-bas par des vacances, pendant que Yoko aidait la police à appréhender un gang de voleurs de bijoux, servant d'appas sur les recommandations du Commissaire Lebrun.

Il prolongea ensuite son séjour par des vacances. Yoko l'aurait bien rejoint, mais elle était occupée à une mission pour les services secrets britanniques, qui avaient besoin d'une asiatique capable de se faire passer pour une spécialiste du close combat et de parler d'astronomie **(1)** comme vous et moi du temps qu'il fait.

Finalement, à un simple mail de Yoko, demandant quand il rentrait pour aller le chercher à l'aéroport, il répondit qu'il restait.

Qu'il avait trouvé un job dans une boite d'informatique.

Que Margaret et lui se fréquentaient.

Yoko eut besoin de s'assoire. Et puis, elle se reprit et leur envoya tous ses vœux de bonheur, avant de demander aux Vinéens s'ils n'avaient pas une mission pour elle, parce qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Ils avaient.

Situé dans un système solaire voisin du système vinéen, Terpan orbitait autour d'un soleil simple assez semblable à celui de la Terre, mais en était beaucoup plus proche. Cela lui avait valu sa forme de planète chtonienne, c'est-à-dire une planète qui était un résidu rocheux d'une planète géante gazeuse à l'atmosphère soufflée par son étoile. Il s'agissait de la première exo-planète découverte par les Vinéens à l'époque où ils s'étaient lancés dans l'exploration spatiale. Ils lui avaient donné le nom du chef de leur première navette habitée, qui s'était écrasée sur Ixo des millions d'années avant qu'une jeune japonaise y pose le pied. Terpan, d'une taille assurant une gravité proche de la gravité vinéenne, et qui s'était éloignée de son soleil au cours de son histoire, était une terre vierge, idéale pour une terr-formation, enfin, pour une vinéa-formation, quelques bombes à hydrogène et quelques siècles de réactions chimiques et elle serait idéale pour une base vinéenne. Et en attendant, il y avait toujours la stase magnétique, pour attendre, enfouis dans le sol.

C'est pour ces différentes raisons que c'est vers ce monde que c'était dirigé le premier astronef vinnéen au moment du grand Exode.

C'est vers ce monde que se dirigeait aujourd'hui le Ryu, dont l'équipage était commandée par Vynkha, tandis que Yoko se contentait d'être la conseillère de l'expédition, ce qui voulait dire que Vynkha ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle parce qu'il connaissait sa tendance à se mettre dans les ennuis.

Les deux semaines qu'ils passèrent à préparer ensemble la mission permirent à Yoko de digérer quelque peu sa récente déconvenue sentimentale…qu'elle compta à Khany lui demandant si Vynkha et elle auraient la chance qu'elle et Vic n'avaient pas su saisir.

Khany était très heureuse avec Whanga, merci bien, et Yoko ferait mieux de regarder la façon dont le regard de Vynkka s'attardait sur ses mèches sombres avant de dire ce genre de bêtises…Ces terriens, franchement !

Et la mission partit.

Le but était de se rendre compte de ce qu'étaient devenu l'aéronef et sa cargaison d'enfants et pourquoi on n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler….

La raison était simple : un système dictatoriale s'était instauré sur Terpan, un système qui prétendait que si les colons avaient fui Vinéa, c'était pour échapper à des persécutions, et les légendes et le passage du temps avaient fait le reste, peuplant leur monde d'origine de fous dangereux avides de conquêtes.

Yoko s'en mêla….

Franchement à quoi vous vous attendiez de sa part ?

A ce qu'elle reste sagement là où on lui avait dit de rester, alors qu'il y avait une chance de prendre des risques insensés ?

Seulement, sans Vic et Pol en back up pour rattraper le coup au dernier instant, ça tourna moins bien que d'habitude.

Nettement mois bien.

Séparés dans leur fuite des autres membres de l'expédition, Vynkha et elle se retrouvèrent à se cacher dans un cimetière d'aéronefs, glacés, tremblants, inquiets.

Yoko réussit à traîner le vinéen, blessé au pied droit, à l'abri d'une carcasse, et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, attendant les secours.

Vinkha grelottait, délirait, appelait Khany…et Yoko se rongeait les sangs.

Ce qui explique que complètement désespérée, elle finisse par retirer le haut de leur combinaisons respectives pour le réchauffer, comptant sur les quelques degrés de différence entre les physiologies humaine et vinéenne pour sauver la vie du pilote.

Et c'est là que l'expédition vinéenne de secours les trouva…Bleu contre jaune, le contraste était magnifique, et Khany se demanda vaguement si la science vinéenne pourrait les aider un jour à outrepasser les barrières de l'espèce et de quelle couleur serait cet enfant hors du commun.

**Bilan, trois points de suture et une nuit au poste pour Pol. L'avantage de prendre des risques avec lui, c'est qu'on savait toujours où les malheurs allaient tomber.**

**(1) Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à leur apprendre où elle avait appris tout cela, cependant. Rendre service à la communauté, d'accord, lutter pour la civilisation et la sauvegarde des valeurs d'humanisme mises en péril par les cinglés de tout poil, ok, mais finir dans un bocal de formol pour études de tout ce que les Vinéens avaient rafistolé en elle au fil des années, merci bien ! **


End file.
